1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an environmentally sealed connector and in particular to a plurality of seals which are formed in unitary sheets or strips, cut therefrom and inserted into a connector member in gang fashion.
2. The Prior Art
There have been many attempts to produce environmentally sealed connectors to meet the wide range of requirements of the industry. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,327,282 and 3,970,352 disclose connectors having a resilient sealing grommet bonded to the rear surface of a rigid disc and a cylindrical sealing member bonded to the front surface of the disc. Elongated contact cavities extend through the grommet, disc and sealing member. The cavities in the grommet include annular wire sealing risers or orifice restricting flanges which engage the contact wire. All of the sealing components are encased in a rigid housing. While such an arrangement provides adequate environmental sealing, this type of connector is both difficult and expensive to manufacture as well as to repair or replace contacts.
It has also been proposed to construct an environmentally sealed electrical connector out of entirely flexible members. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,761; 3,880,487; 3,930,705; and 3,953,099 all show such connectors. They generally include profiled mating members with flexible sealing boots and/or hoods. However, experience has proved that these connectors are difficult to mate and unmate. It has also been proven that the sealing efficiency of these one piece connectors deteriorates with use and that they cannot be repaired but must be replaced.
A further approach to sealing electrical connectors is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,441 which shows an interfacial seal which collapses between members as they are mated. The location of this seal makes mating of this connector difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,892 shows a weatherproof boot sealing assembly formed by a plurality of individual boot seals joined together and having terminal plug openings therethrough. The boot assembly is fitted over rear extensions of the connector housing with each individual boot forming a sealing engagement. Individual sealing boots are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,796. These sealing boots are not ganged together but are individually mounted on the conductors. They have radially outwardly extending flanges which engage the rear surface of the associated connector member and a cylindrical portion which is radially deformed when forced into an annular space formed between the conductor and wall of the passage in the housing.
The above discussed sealed connectors have not satisfied the need for environmentally sealed connectors in many industries. The basic need remains for a good seal which will allow the contacts to be replaced or repaired without destroying the sealing characteristics of the connector. It is also desirable to have the sealing means recessed within the connector members so that there is a wiping action between both the seal and connector and the seal and conductor. This assures that any dirt or debris will be removed from the connector with the contact.